Masochist
by akumaXwolfspider
Summary: MadaraxLemonssss :D hehe hope you like. IM DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS only my OC akuma


_This feeling.. it was something I had never had before.._

_The feeling of want.. the feeling of need.._

_Him.. _

_I needed him.._

_His body, his touch, his love.._

* * *

><p>This was a feeling like no other, his cold smooth hands against her dead like body, as she moans his name softly...<p>

"_Madara_.." Akuma moaned as she clenched his skin wanting to feel him closer. He stroked her face gently and whispered into her ear with a seductive tone.

"Yes my little Oni?"

_**{Oh how I loved when he called me that, it sends chills down my spine just at the thought.}**_

She bit her lip arching her back slightly at the sound of his voice then cupped his face bringing him closer to her.

"I want to feel you" She whispered. "Take me.. Take me" she repeated as she ran her fingers through his huge black spikey hair.

He ran his hand down to her lower back pulling her upward kissing above her navel romanticly.

"Not just yet.." he replied and the suspence built in her.

He ghosted his hands over her hood, teasing her, knowing it would drive her crazy. Then kissed and bit her neck repeatedly leaving several marks.

"You're mine.." he said in a serious tone, she knew he wasn't messing around, she knew if she took just one glimps of another man her life would be done for.

She ran her hands throughout his body pulling him close and moaning quietly into his chest, as he runs his hands down her back to her ass grabbing it roughly and kissing her passionatly as she moans into his mouth

Akuma got on top of him unable to wait straddled his hips tightly with her small child like thighs as she pins his wrists down to the bed, beginning to get sexually fustrated.

Madara smirked at her seductivly, knowing she couldn't resist anymore, then leaned up kissing her deeply while running his hands down her body.

"Were going to be late for dinner" he chuckled slightly, smirking as he kissed her neck and rested his hand between her warm thighs teasing her more

She ignored his statement and grinded against him roughly letting out a somewhat louder moan and bit his collarbone leaving a mark.

He cupped her soft breasts roughly massaging them in his palms and pinching her nipples every now and then, enjoying the sound of her moans.

"Please.." she whimpered and he ran his hands throughout her body touching sensitive spots she had never known about. He was the only one who knew how to please her the way she wanted.. the way she needed..

She grinded against him once more wanting to hear him. He let out a soft grunt and flipped them over starting to get impatient himself. He made out with her roughly, biting her lip, and skimming his teeth on her tongue, running his hand down to hover over her hood once more as he pinched her nipple roughly with one hand and her clit with the other.

She moaned loudly and cupped the back of his head pulling him closer, wanting more.

"Maddy.. Please.." She moaned and his erection got bigger.

_**{he loved it when I called for him.. asking for it..}**_

He groaned softly onto her collarbone, sliding his hands over her body getting impatient. He nipped her collarbone making a stream of blood flow down her body, and Akuma arched her back moaning louder. She gripped her hand into his hair firmly as she sucked on his neck feeling him slowly grinding into her.

"I-I can't wait anymore Akuma.." he said with somewhat of a weakness in his voice.

He positioned himself to enter her as he nipped the base of her neck sucking on it slightly. He moved up her body kissing up her neck, then kissed her lips passionatly, cupping both her breasts firmly, then planted his lips back on to her neck.

He slowly began to slide into her small body holding in his moans for the right time. He kissed her neck repeatedly getting turned on by her small whimpers and cries as she bites his shoulder making it bleed.

She moaned loudly feeling pain in her lower half, but would never admit to enjoying it.

_She loved the feeling of pain, she loved the feeling of her blood flowing down her body and his dripping onto her pale skin. She loves the feeling of bruises forming on her body as he touched her roughly. She loved when he would bite shreds of skin off her roughly. She loved it all._

"I want you to hurt me.." She said in a serious tone, almost demanding it and Madara kissed her neck softly.

"Are you sure?" he said whispering on her lips as he bit her bottom one roughly and she nodded as she buried her face into his neck to control her moaning.

He began to pick up speed right away and her moans began to inhance. She bit his neck rougly leaving a mark and Madara hissed onto her skin still holding in his moans. He continued to thrust hard and fast keeping the same pace but cautiuosly checking on her to make sure shes okay.

She moaned loudly almost at the point of screaming, and bit his neck to keep herself quiet making it bleed slightly then clenches his skin with her hands tearing it slighty.

He moans quietly into her ear as he bit her earlobe gently

"Let me hear you.." he whispered and he scraped his finger nails over her sensitive spots kissing her roughly, leaving slight bruses all over her body. Akuma moaned loudly still holding back a little as she yanks his hair slightly making him grunt in a low tone.

"H-harder.." she said gasping for air between each moan as he began to thrust into her harder.

He bit above her breast roughly making it bleed then licked the blood away with the tip of his tongue as he continued a steady pace and softly moaned her name in between.

She moaned loudly almost at the point of screaming and bit his collarbone once more gashing his skin and watching the blood slowly drip down him and onto her. He moaned loudly letting it slip then thrusts into her faster still holding back, moving his hands between them and playing with her breasts rougly making her moan louder.

Akuma moaned almost at the top of her lungs and yanked his hair slightly once more as she bites another spot on his neck making that bleed as well.

He kissed her deeply moaning her name and brushing her hair out of her face to see all of it.

"S-so lo-lovely" He moaned somewhat loudly then licked his blood off her chest as he scrapes his nails up the under side off her thighs cupping her ass.

She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling their bodies closer and forcing him deeper inside of her. She moaned louder then before as bit his jawline leaving a mark then began to makeout with him roughly once more feeling her moment slowly building.

Madara thrusted as fast and hard as he possably could no longer holding back moaning louder as he holds his moment for as long as he can.

"U-utsukushi" he whispered as he licked the shell of her ear moaning softly into it.

She moaned loudly scratching his back down to his sides leaving red trails behind unable to control herself. He moaned louder then he ever had this night and nipped her breasts leaving marks all over them, then digs his nails into her scraping her sides leaving red marks that sting as he bites her other collarbone making that bleed as well.

"Oh Akuma.." he moaned turning her on even more making her wrap her legs around him tighter as she continues to scratch he marked up skin more then it already is.

"M-Ma-dara.." She moaned loudly about to let go but holds it in wanting to last longer. He kisses her passionatly stroking her face as he moans into her mouth.

"Let go koibito" his whispers into her ear wanting to let go himself, but she refuses.

"A-Akuma.. I.." he said pushing into her as hard and deep as possible letting go as she does unable to hold it in any longer.

She moaned his name loudly as she griped his soft, moist skin, then gasps for breath unable to speak.

"A-ai-aishi" she said weakly unable to finish her sentence, and Madara pecked her forehead softly.

"Aishiteru" he said pulling her close forgetting about all the marks he had left on her making her flinch from the pain.

"Gomen" he said lightening the grip on her swollen beaten up little body so shes comfortable.

He held her in his arms not wanting to let go.

* * *

><p><em>This is what I needed<em>

_The pain.._

_The pleasure.._

_Him.._


End file.
